Baby, You're a Firework
by DCeMBers
Summary: No one should be alone on Valentine's Day. Not even Santana. Pezberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Spoilers: Up to 2x12**

**A/N: This is my first time writing fan fiction and really wanted to try writing a few one-shots before I start writing my first novel. This is also unbetaed so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Oh, and has anyone else noticed, in the Breadstix scene at the end of 2x12, ignoring the part when Sam and Santana locked eyes (_shudders_), Santana and Rachel kept stealing glances at each other? Yeah, it's things like these that make me keep watching Glee. (I've been getting _really _frustrated with all of the characters this season. Except for Lauren and Puck. Yay!)**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Baby, You're a Firework**

Santana had had enough. She had to get out of Breadstix quickly. The Gleeks were having their Valentines Party in there and everyone had paired up and were acting all lovey-dovey. It was sickening.

It sucked being alone on Valentine's Day. Brittany was still with Artie and Puck was stolen away by that whale of a bitch, Lauren Zizes. For a guy that told Quinn that 'he didn't want to date no fat chick', his standards sure have done a complete 180 in the past year or so. First Mercedes(ugh!) and now, Lauren(double ugh!). Even though Santana would be happy even just to continue hooking up with Puck, 'cause you know, sex wasn't dating, but that giant tub of lard Lauren seemed to bring out a seriousness in Puck that she hadn't seen since..., well since Quinn was pregnant with Puck's baby. And even then she was still able to lure Puck away with her hot sexting.

Now it seemed that life sucked for her all around. She was no longer a Cheerio, she lost her man, her best friend was no longer by her side and everyone in Glee club now seemed to hate her. Though, for a moment back there inside Breadstix she thought that Sam was making googly eyes at her, only it turned out that he was actually looking at one of the Dalton boys standing behind her. It seemed Kurt's gaydar was spot on about Sam after all. Now here she was, sobbing in the alleyway behind Breadstix. How the hell did it even get to this? She was top of the food chain last year and now here she was. Alone and at the bottom of the social ladder. It couldn't get any worse than this.

"Santana?"

Apparently, it could.

"Santana, what are you doing back here?" It was _Rachel freakin' Berry_ of all people who just had to come out and bear witness to the blubbering wreck that Santana was right now. Santana just wished that the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and turned around to face Rachel.

"What do you want, Stubbles?" Santana spat back, hoping to hold on to any shred of badassness she had left. "Shouldn't you be inside the restaurant, singing with the Lollipop Guild or something?"

"Hey! I resen- Wait a minute. Santana, are you crying?"

_Great. Now Berry of all people is going to pity me._ Santana tried to harden her expression but she was too emotionally exhausted to keep up the facade anymore. "What do you care, Treasure Trail?" Her voice cracked. "Just because- oomph!"

Santana's ill-fated attempt at trying to salvage her dignity was interrupted by Rachel suddenly wrapping her arms around her. Santana stiffened at the alien sensation. "What the hell! Get your manhands off me, Berry!"

"Shh.. Santana. No one is around so your precious reputation will not be affected. And clearly your subconscious is telling you that you need this since you're not making much of an attempt extricate yourself from this situation."

Santana took a deep breath and let herself melt into Rachel's embrace. She didn't want to argue anymore. It was tiring to keep up the head bitch act when she hadn't even been the HBIC for almost six months now. She even hadn't really done anything that bad this year. Granted, she gave Finn, and subsequently Quinn, mono, but they both deserved it. She had to get back at Quinn for ripping her off the top in the first place and Finn had _really_ been acting like a major ass this year. And Rachel... well Rachel deserved to know the truth about Finn and her. Ever since Rachel stood up for Santana in sectionals last year, Santana had decided that she kinda liked the tiny diva. Sure Rachel still got on her nerves once in a while when she got her ego in the way of Glee club and she still kept calling Rachel names. Hell, she called everyone names. That was expected of her, she had a reputation to maintain after all. But Santana had stopped bullying Rachel, she even went so far as to sit beside her in Glee sometimes.

Santana lifted her arms and placed them on Rachel's back. Relishing the moment, even if this was _Rachel Berry_ of all people, that she was hugging. She just let all her worries slip away. Here in Rachel's arms there was warmth, there was comfort. She couldn't even tell how much time had passed. She breathed deeply. _Damn, her hair smells good._ _Wait, where the _hell _did that come from?_ Santana abruptly pushed herself away from Rachel, quickly ruining the moment. She sighed, though more out of disappointment than of relief. They both just continued to stand in the alleyway, eyes trained on the ground, neither noticing that the other was blushing. Finally, Santana steeled her resolve and looked up, only to see that the other brunettes eyes were still looking down. With a tenderness that surprised even Santana herself, she reached out with one hand and cupped Rachel's cheek, turning her face up so that their eyes met.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel's eyes flickered towards Santana's hand on her cheek. Noticing the movement, Santana jerked her hand away, once again blushing furiously. Rachel just stared. When Rachel still hadn't said a word, Santana cleared her throat loudly, bringing Rachel out of her reverie.

"Well?" Santana's voice was still gentle, holding no trace of hostility that always seemed to accompany her words whenever she spoke to Rachel. Rachel broke out into a dazzling smile. "What?" Santana said suddenly confused.

Rachel's grin grew wider, "You called me Rachel."

"Well, that's your name isn't it?" Santana was visibly flustered. In the past few weeks, she had noticed that it was becoming harder for her to keep up her harsh exterior in the shorter brunette's presence. She had even broken down at Rachel's jibes at her in Glee a few days ago. With some effort, Santana pulled her nerves together. "You, haven't answered my question, Berry."

Rachel's smile faded, replaced by an expression that Santana couldn't read. She slowly moved toward Santana, reached out her hands, cupped the Latina's face and drew her in, bringing their lips together in a gentle, soul-searing kiss. In that one timeless moment, all of Santana's questions were answered. The stolen glances between her and the brunette, acting slightly out of character whenever they were around each other. Ever since sectionals last year Rachel had opened a crack in the walls surrounding Santana's heart, which just grew wider and wider as time passed by.

Santana's bitch persona was built many years ago by a need to protect Brittany, now in the past few months since Brittany had left Santana's side to be with Artie, Santana's real self was starting to emerge, especially whenever she was around Rachel in Glee. Santana realized that Rachel had snuck into her heart for quite a while now, she just didn't realize it. Now, in this moment, intimately entwined with Rachel, all the pressures of the world seemed to slip away and it just felt _really good _to let_ go. _

After what seemed like an eternity, the two brunettes parted, tears started to stream down Santana's cheeks as a lot of mixed emotions rushed through her. Relief, joy, sadness, regret, fear, _love_. That last thought startled Santana, sure she could finally admit to herself that she liked Rachel, but _love_? Santana didn't believe in love, much less thought that she would ever experience it. However, as she looked into Rachel's eyes, seeing herself mirrored in those deep pools of brown, she believed. She was still confused as to how all of this came to be, but for now this was enough. All of her answers would come later. She knew she was going to have to sort out her issues with the diva later on. A whole lot of issues, considering the negative history between her and the songstress, something which she now regretted very deeply. Still, she couldn't resist blurting out one tiny question.

"Why?"

Rachel took a deep breath.

"I've been preparing to be an actress my whole life, Santana. I know when something is all just an act. I've forgiven you for everything you've done to me in the past because I understand that everything you did was just to protect you, and especially Brittany, from getting hurt. That, more than anything, shows that you are a very sweet and loyal person.

I have done a lot of thinking ever since I broke up with Finn, and I've realized that all of my previous relationships with guys were superficial. I was so determined to prove that gay parents could raise a straight child that I missed out on the fact that I actually _was_ gay.

I have always admired you, Santana. You are a very strong person in a way that I will never be, even if I don't approve of most of your methods. Being in Glee with you has come to make me respect you more as a person and as a woman. And more than that, you intrigue me, you challenge me and somehow, whenever I'm around you, I just feel different, better. Oh, and by the way, I truly am sorry about the other day in Glee."

Santana was stuck on every word that came out of Rachel's mouth. Especially that last part. Everything that Rachel said about the way she felt was echoed by Santana's own feelings. She never thought she would find someone she could ever have a connection with. She held her hand up, prompting Rachel to stop talking.

"Rachel, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I know I've been horrible to you, but I promise, everything's going to be different from now on. I still have a lot of things to make up to you, but can I maybe ask you one thing?"

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, you are the loudest, most obnoxious and most infuriating person I have ever met. You are selfish, egotistical and you're sense of fashion sucks." Rachel started to flare up, but Santana grabbed her arm. "Let me finish." Rachel pouted but remained silent. "But 14 months ago, you believed in me when no one else would. Somehow, you saw a part of me that I've tried so long to hide. I've never known anyone quite like you and I'm happy now that you have found it in you to forgive me. I can't change the past, but I can promise to be better in the future if you let me. So what I'm really asking is: Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my Valentine?"

Rachel huffed, arched her eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectantly. Santana grinned.

"Damn. You really do have a sixth sense, don't you? All right, all right, serious now. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel beamed and drew Santana in for a deep kiss. Now that they were together, neither of them seemed to get enough of each other. Finally, needing a breath, Rachel pulled back, just a little bit, keeping their foreheads touching. "I sang that song in Glee for you, you know." Rachel whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day, Santana."

"Happy Valentine's to you too Rachel."


End file.
